


Charms

by blossomdreams



Series: Scents of Love [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, M/M, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, manga spoilers if you haven't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has something to give Tsukishima before he leaves for training camp. He hopes he can get over his nerves and give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been having a crappy time lately so I wanted to write some fluff to cheer me up! This contains manga spoilers because I couldn't stop thinking what if Yamaguchi gave him something before Tsukishima left for the camp. I'm putting this in the Scent of Love series because I want to explore many relationships before they became mates, hence the reason Tsukki and Yamaguchi are referring to each other with their names. I hope this won't be too confusing. I also hope I haven't made Tsukki ooc either.
> 
> Well enjoy!
> 
> Oh and I changed my name on tumblr it's sugasosweet07 if you want to hit me up or squeal about Haikyuu with me. ^^

Yamaguchi was so happy that Tsukki got accepted to the training camp. He knew that Tsukki was amazing, but to be accepted to train at the same place that the Olympic athletes trained was such a big honor. As usual Tsukki acted like it wasn’t a big deal when it was a big one to Yamaguchi. He wondered what he could give to wish him good luck when he saw the perfect item one day when he walked by a store on his way home one weekend. It was a good luck charm that had a moon on it, he couldn’t resist. However, he didn’t know how he would give it to Tsukki.

Yamaguchi worried that Tsukki wouldn’t like it or he would tease him for it. It didn’t stop him from keeping it in his pocket everyday while he tried to figure out what to do. He came to that answer the weekend before Tsukki left for camp. He put the charm in his pocket like he usually did, but he didn’t know when would be a good time to bring it up. Yamaguchi could barely concentrate on the movie they were watching as the charm burned a hole in his pocket.  

His behavior didn’t go unnoticed by Tsukki who paused the movie and turned to him. “What’s wrong Tadashi? Why are you fidgeting so much?”

Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, nothing’s wrong Kei. Why don’t you start the movie again?” He swallowed when Tsukki studied him for a bit. It was always hard for him to get Tsukki to change the subject when he focused on him. It didn’t stop Yamaguchi from trying. He cleared his throat and pointed towards the screen. “Um, if you don’t like this one we can watch something else.”

Tsukki didn’t budge as he watched Yamaguchi. “Are you thinking about that training facility again? I told you it’s not a big deal. I’ll be back before you know it. I’m sure my scent won’t be gone by then.”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “Oh, I know that. It’s just, um, I got something for you. It’s fine if you don’t want it I can--”

“What is it?”

“Huh?

“What did you get? I want to see it.”

Yamaguchi swallowed, well it was now or never. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the good luck charm. He held it out to Tsukki as his face started to heat up. “I know you probably don’t need it, but good luck!”

He was ready for Tsukki to scoff or try to play it off like it didn’t happen. He didn’t expect Tsukki to take it. He looked it over for a bit before he put it in his pocket.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! I’m glad you like it.”

Tsukki nodded as he got up. “I’m getting something from the kitchen do you want anything?”

“Some more juice sounds good.”

“Alright.”

When Tsukki walked into the kitchen Yamaguchi sat back against the sofa in relief. He did it! He actually gave the charm to him. He couldn’t be happier! At least that was one less thing on his mind. While Yamaguchi relaxed in the living room, in the kitchen Tsukki pulled the charm out of his pocket. Since Yamaguchi kept it with him it was covered in his scent. He put it to his nose to give it a small sniff as he let out a quiet hum. While he thought the moon was silly, it fit the charm very well. Tsukki gave a small smile at it before he put it in his pocket and got things ready.

*~*~*

On the day he left for camp Tsukki looked out the window as he watched the scenery pass by. He wasn’t looking forward to it, but the faster he finished with it the better. At least he didn’t have to worry about packing supplements that was a relief.  He yawned a bit as he settled back against the seat. He woke up earlier to pack and catch the train that there wasn’t much he could do. Yamaguchi sent him a text around the time he left for school that made him feel much better. Even if he had to hide that around Akiteru.

Tsukki yawned again before he took off his glasses. He could take a small nap before they arrived. He reached in his pocket and pulled the charm out again. He was glad Yamaguchi’s scent lingered on it. While he wasn’t for romantic stuff, he did like that he had a part of Yamaguchi with him. He lightly pressed the charm to his nose before he put it back in his pocket. He got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes as Yamaguchi’s scent calmed him.

Maybe this camp wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
